J1: The Casts Insanity
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Everyone but Hitomi seem's to be going nutty, whatever shall she do??


Well, I have no idea what I was on when I thought of this. Feel the wrath of my boredom! Bwahahahaha!   
Warnings: Everyone but Hitomi bashing. Implied Yaoi with Allen and Gaddes. Millerna trying to get into Yuri relationships ^_^ Some very mild swearing (Damn, Sh!t, that stuff)Umm...insanity!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Still can't get over that...*mopes*   
  
******   
  
I have no idea...

Hello,  
I really had no idea I was going to keep a journal, otherwise I would have asked Van what the days are called around here....  
Nothing new really happened today, same ol', same ol'. Except for the fact that Allen has been acting a bit...strange. I really can't describe it, but he's been acting almost...childish. Today he came into my room and started screaming at me! He said that if I didn't give him his "BuhBuh" back, he'd never love me again o.O  
Now, I know I've only known Allen since I got to this strange planet...but I've never seen him act this way before! It's starting to scare me...I'm sure it's nothing though.  
Hitomi Kanzaki.

Still don't know what day it is.

Yeah, Still haven't asked Van about that day thing, he seemed to busy anyways. Yes, he's working with Escaflowne again. He keeps petting it and calling it "His little Angel". He keeps talking to the thing, saying stuff like "If you win this battle, Daddy is going to give you a shiny knew paint job! And love you forever and ever...". And I thought Allen was acting weird. Speaking of Allen, he got a little worse. No one seems to notice though...  
Today, he was running around with his arms outstretched, making plane noises, and throwing tiny rocks at people saying "Bam Bam! Your dead!" Now...I'm not really sure how people are suppose to act on this planet, but that is really freaky o.O. And Merle won't let go of Van! She says that the squirrels are going to get her -_-. Really, what a pathetic accuse to cling to Van.  
Hitomi Kanzaki.

Blue moon...something..

Okay, now I KNOW something screwy is going on. Allen, okay. Van, sure. Merle, of course. But Princess Millerna! She came crashing into my room when I was sleeping and jumped into my bed! She crawled right up to me and started making kissy faces! KISSY FACES. Then she purred and said, "Common Kanzaki, I know you want this." I tried to bat her away with my pillows, but she just wouldn't budge! I don't know what would have happened if Van didn't save me! (With Merle still attached to him -_-) It actually took more than just Van to get her out...but, he was the first to come. Anyways, If this doesn't stop, I'm going to go mad!  
Hitomi Kanzaki

Red Moon...2?

It seemed to tone down a bit -the freakiness I mean, but then it just got MUCH worse! At first I thought that me, Gaddes, and Van were the only sane ones (I was trying to ignore him talking to Escaflowne...)But I proved myself wrong once again -_-. I saw Gaddes and Allen giving each other piggy back rides in the courtyard. Really, two grown men giving each other piggy back rides! Gaddes was whipping Allen yelling, "Giddy up, horsy!"...Is that suppose to be some sort of freakish sexual thing? Then Merle comes running out of the palace, Screaming "Lord Van! Lord Van!" Now, at first I just thought she was looking for Van...but then a whole fleet of squirrels comes chasing after her! They had foam coming out of their mouths! and they were throwing nuts at Merle! Then she tripped over her own feet, and they all swarmed on top of her, covering her till I couldn't see any Merle! Then they lifted Merle up and ran away with her, Merle kicking and screaming the whole way. I haven't seen Merle since o.O Guess it wasn't just a lame way to get Van's attention...  
Hitomi Kanzaki

Oh screw the dates!

That's it! I can't this crap anymore! Everyone has gone stark raving LOONEY! Millerna keeps coming on to me, Allen keeps acting like a big baby, Gaddes...I'm not even gonna say what Gaddes is doing with Allen, and Van keeps treating Escaflowne like it's alive! He even tried to FEED it! Haven't seen Merle though, hope those squirrels didn't eat her or anything...  
Anyways, I don't know how much longer I can take this before *I* go off the deep edge! Even all of Allen's crew are going mad! All they do is party! It could be the end of the world and they'd just laugh and party some more o.O. Every damn day is a new party! I know that might not sound like it's freaky...but you'd have to see *how* they're parting *coughcough*. I know who could help me...Dryden! He reads books all the time, maybe he could help me!  
Hitomi -the extremely desperate- Kanzaki

Dooms Day -_-

Okay, going to Dryden was a *BAD* idea. He was even more loony then everyone here! And bringing him here made everyone WORSE. He runs around in spandex (yes, they have spandex on this planet) with a towel tied around his throat, yelling "Evil doers FEAR! For I shall not stop until all evil is erased from this planet! for I am... The Mighty Drydman! Come get some, ladies!"  
Him and Allen later had a fight about who was the better ladies man -_-. It was very *VERY* disturbing. Anyways, I've decided to try and help everyone myself, since the people here are obviously not all there. I tried to talk to Van first, since his was...well, I like Van better! Anywho, I tried to tell him that Escaflowne wasn't alive...and he started crying. He clung to Escaflowne and wouldn't let go until I apologized to it -_-. Then I went to Allen, and tried to convince him that he was a grown man. Defiantly not the right thing to do, because now he runs around acting like a little kid pretending to be an adult. And Gaddes...I really have no idea how to help him. So he can just stay like that. I tried to talk to Millerna, but she just pounced me and said, "Cut the sweet talk, and give mamma some sugar!" For some reason, Van keeps coming to my rescue, even though he also seems to be suffering from...whatever got to everyone else. This time Van wasn't as lenient with Millerna as he was the other 100 times. He grabbed Millerna by her hair and tossed her out the window. Don't worry, she's fine, she landed on Merle. Yeah, Merle came back today. She was all chewed up...I'll never look at squirrels the same way again.

Would Someone just KILL Me!!!

THAT'S *IT* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! Merle obviously caught whatever form of rabies the squirrels had, because she's acting like a rabid dog. Anyone who comes near Van gets clawed to death. She even tried to kill Escaflowne! Van wasn't too happy about that. Allen is MUCH worse. All he does it run around in clothes that are WAY to big for him and yell "Where's my cup of joe!? I want my damn newspaper!" Millerna finally backed off...but now she try's to seduce Merle. Merle doesn't react too well, and Millerna always comes a bloody mess. Gaddes and Allen are still... doing what they were doing before, and the rest of the crew are STILL partying. Dryden still runs around pretending to be a superhero. He even tried to save me from the "Evil Rose Bushes of Doom".  
I can't take it anymore! SOMEONE SEND ME BACK TO MY WORLD!!!!!!  
*giant pillar of light surround Hitomi as she floats off into the sky.*  
  
Allen: Hey! Were's Aunti Hitomi going??  
Van: Hitomi....NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hold me, Escaflowne! *cling*  
Gaddes: Ah who cares! Com'mer Allen!  
Allen: Eek! Not NOW Gaddes! I need my damn Newspaper!  
Some Crew Member: Eeeehhh! Why are you all so gloomy? Get your asses over here! We're about to start the strip twister!  
Everyone: Ooo!   
Merle: Hiiiiisssssss....  
Millerna: Come to me! My little Pussy Cat!  
Merle: *snarls and pounces Millerna, clawing and biting at her*  
Millerna: Oh Merle -ouch!- I had no idea you -ouch!- felt this way -aahhh! not the eyes!-  
Dryden: Fear not, Maiden! for the great Dryman shall save yo- aahhh! *is pounced and ripped apart by Merle*


End file.
